


Don't Tell Dad

by myeung



Category: Ask the Odd Family from Asgard, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Father-daughter issues, Gen, HIDE THINGS FROM DAD OMG, flooding on Main Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeung/pseuds/myeung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble in the Thorson house!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored.

There was trouble in the Thorson-Lokidottir house.

> _“This is not happening.”_  
>  _“Darling—”_  
>  _“No, Loki! This is why we should have raised the children in Asgard!”_

Valki had stormed into the house—and when one says “stormed”, one literally means that Main Street was actually flooded—with a ten-year-old Ragni in tow over her shoulder. Erik had stuck his soaked head outside the door screaming threats and curses profusely (and in different languages) at some poor soul who, one may assume from the frantic splashes, ran for his life. 

“Got him?” yelled Loki from the kitchen.

“Yeah, Mom,” answered Erik, shutting the door and dusting off his hands as though he had been in shop class. (Which, incidentally, he had that morning.)

“Come into the kitchen and receive your well-earned payment.”

“Payment for what?” boomed another voice, before another sound of the door shutting. No one spoke.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit._

“Hi, Dad!” said Erik, turning quickly, voice gone two octaves higher. 

“You’re eighteen, son, your voice isn’t supposed to d—what happened?” came the stern interruption of whatever Thor had wanted to say. 

“I… uh, got an A in shop class?” 

“Erik, _please_.” 

“Husband!” And there was Loki, with the most panicked smile ever found on a faithful wife’s face. But he ran up to the Thunderer anyway and gave him a sound kiss on the cheek. Erik looked thankful, suddenly, instead of disgusted like usual. Good going, Mom. 

“Odin’s ravens, what were you rewarding him for?” 

"Oh, haven’t you heard? He managed to find his teachers some new boyfriends, the technology this realm has, honestly! We don’t have to worry about them ogling the two of us at PTC’s anymore, darling, isn’t that—” 

“Wasn’t that resolved last term? Young prince, you’re not going anywhere!” 

Erik had tried to sneak out while his parents were talking. Loki dragged him back by the collar and hissed, “Traitor.” 

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?!” roared the Odinson. 

Erik pinched his mother under the upper arm (like the internet said to do when in a vice grip) and ran upstairs, screaming, “SOME JERK AT SCHOOL ASKED VALKI TO PROM ‘KAY THANKS BYE LOVE YOU BOTH.” Then a lock of the door and silence. 

Thor collapsed on the couch and looked as if his own personal Ragnarok had arrived. He cradled his head in his hands as Loki watched him with baited breath. 

“This is not happening.” 


End file.
